


Let's GO

by fangirlwritings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlwritings/pseuds/fangirlwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pokemon GO AU no one asked for. Just a short one shot I needed to get out of my system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's GO

Lexa was excited. So damn excited. She had her bag, filled with a water bottle, sunscreen a cap and a notepad. She had her watch to make sure she didn’t lose track of time, which she probably would anyway. She tried to contain her happy bouncing from foot to foot as she opened the front door of her apartment, running down the stairs of the building, two at a time in an excited trance. She had her phone ready in one hand and as she stepped onto the street she opened the app and started walking to the park laughing at everyone else in the neighborhood with their phones out. Some jumping excitedly, screaming, laughing, others with their head down following a road strictly, nothing but the slight quirk of their lip showing their enjoyment. 

Lexa kept her eyes open, making sure to be aware of her surroundings as she crossed the nearest road, a beep and a vibration in her hand not attracting her attention until she was safely on the other side. She looked down, the streets decorated with a variety of Pokemon and she grinned. She had downloaded the app the night before and today was a day off work so that meant she had all day long to walk and catch everything she could and it made her giggle.

On the walk to the park she had caught an Eevee, an Abra, a Pidgey and a Paras, all of which she jumped in victory upon receiving, naming them all cute and meaningful things like Arian (if anyone asked her she’d tell them it meant magic, therefore perfect for her Abra), or a simple thing like Shelly for her Paras. When she got to the park it was a similar situation, more packed then it had ever been, little kids with their parents phones screaming for their mom’s and dad’s to come and look at the Pikachu that was really a Squirtle and then the Squirtle that was actually a Lapras. 

Some weren’t kids. Some were like Lexa. Teens, people in their twenties, thirties, all ages, men and women and Lexa couldn’t quit understand how so many people were enjoying the same thing.

In particular, Lexa’s eyes were drawn to a blonde towards the park’s centre statue. It was a Poke-stop and Lexa had to watch to be sure but as the blonde swiped her finger up then fist pumped in victory, Lexa felt her heart beat accelerate rapidly in her chest. She was entranced. This girl’s hair bouncing, her eyes a bright blue, curves failing to keep Lexa’s eyes away and a large smile as the girl looked around the park, the roses behind her matching perfectly with the girl’s plump lips and Lexa licked her own nervously. 

With Lexa’s blatant staring, it wasn’t a surprise that their eyes locked. A few meters not rendering Lexa’s ability to feel faint at the sparkly blue that were boring through her. The blonde smiled. Lexa smiled back. The girl turned to walk away and Lexa stood, foot tapping radically before muttering under her breath.

“Fuck it.” 

She jogged to catch up to the blonde, tapping her on the shoulder, trying to control her breathing as the prettiest girl she had ever lad eyes on turned and smirked, an eyebrow raised in questioning. 

“Uhh..I..I’m Lexa.” The brunette finally being able to let words tumble from her mouth, a lopsided grin causing the blonde to laugh, extending a hand which Lexa gladly took.

“I’m Clarke.” The girl stated, her voice another thing Lexa didn’t know she needed until the sound reached her ears and easily slid to one of her favorites.

“Pokemon hunting I see?” Lexa stumbled trying to find any excuse, any excuse at all to talk to this girl for more than a few seconds.

“No. That’s for losers.” The blonde, Clarke, deadpanned, laughing as Lexa flinched, a small ‘oh’ escaping her lips.

“I’m kidding.” Clarke teased, “I’ve been out here since the sun came up and I’m going to stay until dark. Did you know you’re more likely to find like dark and ghost types at night?”   
Her excitement about it all made Lexa smile widely, nodding in enthusiasm. 

“And obviously Water pokemon are more likely near water.” Working up some more courage Lexa smirked. “A head’s up though. Putting your phone under a tap does not do much at all.” She laughed, a small victory pump in her head as Clarke laughed in reply. 

“I would assume so yeah. Thanks for tip though, pretty girl.” Any confidence that had slowly ran through Lexa was immediately drained, as well as the color from her face except the bright red tinge to her very hot cheeks. She coughed and sheepishly smiled. 

“Uhh yeah...no worries. Thank you.” She murmured, fidgeting as though something was under her skin, her heart still hammering against her ribcage, begging to just belong to this girl.

“No need to thank me when it’s true.” She shrugged, smirking once again at Lexa’s mouth hanging open, her lips trying to form words of thanks or even something witty back but instead she was left looking like a goldfish. Or a Golbat, in the Pokemon sense of things.

“Are you gonna stand there and gape or do you wanna come and catch some pokemon with me?” The blonde continued, lifting up her phone grinning as Lexa nodded enthusiastically, her words seeming to not be on her side right now.

The rest of the day was spent laughing, the two bouncing and talking like old best friends. Lexa had learnt that Clarke had just recently moved here after breaking up with her old boyfriend. Clarke in turn had learnt about Costia who had died a few years back after being in a car accident. One which Lexa should’ve accompanied her old love on. 

They were sitting on the bench, the sun just starting to set, lighting the park in an inviting orange, glistening with new beginnings as Clarke took her hand. 

“It’s been fun Lex.” Clarke whispered, watching as the lake’s refection shimmered, the two happily content before a buzz from Lexa’s phone made them both jump. Lexa fished it out of her pocket, were eyes going wide and a large rin splitting her cheeks.

“What is it?” Clarke asked, her laughing flitting as Lexa held her hand for Clarke to take. Yanking her to her feet and showing her the phone.

“Is that a-”

“A Gyrados Clarke! There’s a Gyrados in the lake!” They pulled each other along until Clarke watched Lexa fist pump showing the closed pokeball on the screen.

“I caught it!”  
Clarke could only nod, biting her cheek.

“I can see that.”

Lexa looked at her watch and her eyes immediately went downcast, her lip slightly pouted.

“I’ve got to go home. I’ve got work early tomorrow.” Clarke nodding in understanding before retrieving a slip of paper and borrowing the pen in Lexa’s pocket, chucking at the Pikachu tail on the end of it. She wrote a line and handed it back, giving a kiss on the cheek before she walked off.

Lexa blushed and looked down at the sliver of white which connected her to Clarke.

‘Let’s GO on a real date sometime?’ And below that a string of numbers that when Lexa called a sweet voice of familiar fun filtered through.

“Aww Lex. Miss me already?”


End file.
